Robin!
by Glimer145
Summary: The League of Shadows mounts an attack on the manor. Bruce goes missing. Alfred is presumed dead and the manor is burning... My first story in a while
1. Chapter 1

**I know It's been a while! I've been on a kind of hiatus for a few months. A cousin of mine passed away which kind of killed any creativity inside of me for a while. **

**It wasn't until recently I started writing again, and surprisingly it happened because my Auntie succumbed to a heart disease. But before she died she had been asking me about my books and my writing and she told me to keep going with it. So I guess that's why I'm back and writing. **

**So enough of the morbidity...is that even a word?**

**So this is another Robin story. It's a little different to what I have written in the past but hopefully it turns out ok. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice...sadly. **

* * *

Robin!

Kid Flash landed with a heavy thud, the word fail flashing above him. Robin let out a strident laugh.

"Just face it KF, you can't pin me! You owe me five bucks!" Wally huffed loudly and pulled himself up facing the teen.

"Third time's a charm." He said smirked before running at his full speed towards his acrobat friend. Robin had seen this coming of course, he knew Wally back to front. Robin launched himself into the air away from the speedster. Wally stopped quickly looking up at the boy who gracefully flipped further away from Wally dodging him once again. Wally moved again rushing at the boy who this time remained still. Just before Wally reached him Robin jumped up over him using Wally's shoulders as a spring board, he landed a kick into his friend's back sending Wally flying forwards to the ground again. The flashing words "Kid Flash Fail" illuminated Wally's stressed face.

"FINE I admit it ok, I can't pin you!" He yelled towards Robin who smirked at him before turning towards the onlooking team. Wally quickly stood and ran at Robin who jumped just as Wally reached him again, Robin quickly landed behind him pulling Wally's arms around his back.

"Not even when my back is turned West." He laughed at his struggling friend. The team laughed at Wally's pouted face. Robin let his friend go who tripped over his own feet making the team laugh even harder.

"His too quick even for you Baywatch!" Artemis laughed at her red faced boyfriend.

The team had all been training when they heard Wally's loud voice gloating to Robin about how he could take the fifteen year old down in a second with his speed. Robin just laughed his trademark cackle and encouraged Wally to try and bet him five dollars that Wally would fail. Hence their fighting and now Wally's disappointed scowl.

"I trained with Batman Wally. He made me fight all the league members, including your Uncle Barry! I'm used to fighting a speedster." Robin said proudly to the grumpy seventeen year-old "And he made me do all that at the age of ten, so you can say I'm pretty well versed in _your_ way of combat."

"Yeah yeah wonder boy, no need to show off!" Wally laughed accepting Robins hand and been pulled to upright position "One day I'll get you." he chuckled.

"If you two don't mind the rest of us would like to get back to training now!" Super Boy yelled at the duo. M'gann laughed at her boyfriend's eagerness looking past his attitude as usual.

"Come on Conner, we can train over here, you can fight me." She said giving Conner a look that said 'I want you all to myself'. Artemis looked to Kaldur who was listening to something in his ear piece.

"Do we have a mission?" She asked keenly, her shoulders sagged when Kaldur shook his head.

"No, sorry but my King is calling for me, he needs me in Atlantis." Kaldur spoke quickly walking to the zeta beam. Robin looked concerned watching after him.

"Is everything ok Kal?" he asked before the Atlantean could leave. Kaldur tuned to the team and smiled,

"He probably just wants to gloat about his baby son, which is all he talks of these days."Kaldur laughed waving as he left the cave in a yellow flash.

* * *

Robin watched at Superboy and Kid Flash fought. Wally zipped around avoiding all of Conner's attacks; it was obvious to everyone that Conner was getting very frustrated with red head.

"Stay still!" Super Boy yelled angrily after Wally who just yelled back jokingly.

"What's the matter Supes can't keep up?" Robin held back his grin to avoid been yelled at by the already angry Superboy.

Conner finally grabbed a limb of Wally's as he sped past him. He crushed the red head to his chest not using any of his true strength but enough to subdue the runner. Wally thrashed around in Superboy's arms.

"Calm down Wally, you can get out of this." Robin called to his friend who kept flailing around like a fish out of water. Wally was just about to tap out when the computer caught all their attentions.

"Warning intruder alert." The team stiffened and readied themselves for a fight. "Location: Zeta Beam Tunnel A"

"Whoever it is, the're coming in through the Zeta beams, be ready." Robin called to the team. The bright yellow flash filled the cave.

"Robin!" the team watched as a masked girl ran unsteadily into the cave almost falling forward. They all glanced at the boy wonder who took in a small gasp.

"Batgirl how did you-" Robin started to say, he watched as she stumbled forward a bit looking at him with desperate eyes.

"BATGIRL?" Wally yelled "They're more of you?" Robin shot his friend a look telling him to be quiet and rushed to the girl who had just fallen to her knees. Her uniform was ripped badly and she was bleeding heavily from a cut in her shoulder. She clutched her arm, blood dripping down her fingers.

"Batgirl, what happened to you?" Robin anxiously asked the exhausted girl, she shot a look at the others who all watched curious to what was going on. M'gann moved forward.

"She needs medical help." She said gently. Batgirl pulled out off Robin's hands and stood quickly.

"I'm fine." She said sharply before wincing and almost falling backwards. Robin grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Stop been so stubborn and tell me what the hell happened!" Robin ordered. The team could all hear the urgency in his voice. "Where's Batman? You're supposed to be with Batman!" Batgirl hesitated in answering once again looking to the team apprehensively. Robin turned suddenly.

"Get out!" he ordered them standing quickly. They all looked at the boy shocked.

"Rob, what's—" Wally began to ask.

"This is a confidential matter you all need to leave us be! Now please go away!" Robin shouted desperately at them. Wally understood. This so called 'Batgirl' wasn't going to tell Robin anything with them there; it must have had something to do with their secret IDs. He nodded to his friend.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us." He said leaving the room with the others following him not so willingly. Robin heard Artemis complaining when out of sight "We shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other!"

Robin turned his attention to his friend in front of him. He peeled of his mask and knelt down to Batgirl; who stared at him worriedly as he reached forward gently removing her cowl. Dick inspected her face; she had a nasty cut above her eye and a split lip; blood dripped down past her eye, he cradled her head in his hands looking at her wounds with worried eyes. Barbara closed her eyes leaning into Dick's touch. She had not been ready for such an event. She had only just been aloud out of the cave for patrol after a year of training.

"What happened to you Babs?" Dick asked slowly. Barbara pulled out of Dick's touch and looked down to the floor ashamed, and began to talk quietly.

"Bruce and I were training down in the cave. We had just gotten back from a patrol and I kind of forced him to fight with me, I just wanted to get better. I don't really know how long we were fighting for but we stopped when there was a loud explosion-" Dick went ridged but didn't say anything to interrupt his friend. She began shaking slightly; Dick placed his hand over hers. "It came from upstairs. We ran up to investigate and when we got up there the whole living room was on fire, it spread so quickly. Bruce told me to go back down to the cave, when I asked him what he was doing he said he was going to find Alfred. He left me. I would have done what he asked but I saw people in the house they were looking for Bruce...and you." Barbara let out a shaky breath. "I didn't know what to do. Bruce always told me to follow his orders but these men out numbered him big time and the house was on fire! And to top it all off we had no idea where Alfred was!" She said hysterically. Dick squeezed her hand.

"You didn't go back down to the cave did you?" he asked softly trying to calm her down. She shook her head looking up at him.

"I couldn't...I ran after some of the men I saw, the whole house was on fire. It was so hot and I could hardly breathe or see anything. Someone jumped me from behind. Slashed me with a sword a _freaking sword_! I was knocked down. The bastards winded me, like it wasn't already hard enough to breathe!" Dick could see a fire in her eyes, his Babs was coming back to him "I tried to fight them but they were _really_ good...I thought I had it under control but more of them came in and then more and more. I just couldn't keep them away from me. They all had swords but none of them even tried to kill me. That's when Bruce came out of nowhere and started fighting them. The house was falling apart and it was getting so damn hot in there."

"Was Bruce ok?" Dick asked worriedly, she shook her head,

"I didn't get a good look, I was half unconscious. He picked me up and ran me to the bookcase, threw me into the elevator and told me to come here. The last thing I heard was a woman calling Bruce and then he shut the bookcase. It took me forever to hack into the Zeta Beams like you showed me but I'm not as good as you!" Barbara looked at dick and shook her head. "I'm sorry Dick, I should have done better." Dick's stomach was a knot of worry. Three things where obvious to him, Talia Al Ghul had been in the manor, she was looking for Bruce and himself, and Bruce was in some serious trouble.

Dick placed his mask back over his eyes as Barbara pulled her cowl over her head. Dick was worried. Worried didn't even begin to explain what he was feeling. His father was missing his grandfather was missing and his house was most likely nothing but rubble by now. What was getting to Robin the most was that he didn't know the fate of this second family. Barbara's revision of what happened had shaken him to his core, but as much as he wanted to zeta back to the cave and see for himself, he knew he had to help Babs first. She was badly injured; the cut in her arm was the least of her injuries, Dick could clearly see what she had a broken rib by the way she was holding herself. She also had a few minor burns and a twisted ankle.

He helped Batgirl to her feet holding her around her waist while she put her arm around his neck leaning into him. She gasped slightly when they began walking. She was coming down from her adrenaline rush and was beginning to feel every single one of her injuries. Her rib was giving her the most trouble. She kept begging Dick to stop for a second, her side was screaming at her. Dick ignored her pleas and kept moving towards the med bay.

* * *

When Robin and the girl limped into the kitchen the team all stood around quietly. Wally jumped up to help Robin but was stopped by the boy shaking his head. Wally looked after him a little crestfallen that he couldn't help his friend. The team had been discussing the turn of events after been kicked out of the cave.

"We shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other!" Artemis had complained as they entered the kitchen. Conner scoffed.

"Robin is the pinnacle of keeping secrets we don't even know his real name yet!" Wally rolled his eyes at the Kryptonian. He had known Dick's secret ID for years but that didn't mean he would go blabbing. However that didn't stop him feeling a little hurt that Dick hadn't told him about Batgirl.

"So there is a new bat in the family then." Artemis stated slumping to the floor. "What do you think happened to her, she looked pretty cut up?" Artemis looked to M'gann as if to ask her if she knew.

"I didn't read her mind so don't ask me." She said slightly defensive. "I did sense her emotions though; she was worried, scared and ashamed. Not only that but she didn't trust any of us, from the moment she ran out of the tubes she was uneasy but when she saw Robin she calmed down."

"What does that tell us?" Wally asked the green girl who shrugged slightly. "Did you get a read on Robin?" Wally asked again with a little more force behind the question.

"I didn't read his mind either; it's an invasion of privacy. You all taught me that...But he was feeling very anxious for this girl and confused and angry. His emotions are always very loud."

"So that tells us something." Artemis spoke up; they all turned to her expectantly. "Obviously they have known each other for a long time. Or she wouldn't have calmed down as much as she did when she saw Robin and he wouldn't have been freaking out so much about her. She must have been with Batman and Robin for a long time."

"No." Wally shook his head. "I've been friends with Rob long enough to know that she's newbie. She would have only just started in the game. And it would make sense to why for the last year I have seen less and less of Rob outside of the team. He is always busy. I bet he was training her." Wally summarized.

"It's a little worrying how much you notice that stuff Baywatch." Artemis laughed. Wally gave her a stern look.

"I'm serious, he is my best bud. I notice these things! I just never ask; if he wants to tell me something I'll wait for him to tell me."

"Yeah well I'm not as patient as you are when it comes to waiting for answers to questions." Artemis said standing up and walking to the computer in sitting untouched in the corner.

She opened it quickly and accessed the caves main frame. The team looked to her in shock. "What? Robin showed me how to do it when you guys were trapped by the reds." She opened the security feed from the cave. The team watched over her shoulder at what the two bat teens were doing. Wally knew it was wrong but it was a new member of the bat family how could he not be curious about it? Robins back was too the camera but they all saw him peel of his mask and put next to him. The team all leaned forward a little in anticipation; could they be about to see Robin's face? Wally reached forwards quickly and slammed the computer shut.

"Wally! What are you doing?" Artemis asked annoyed trying to open the computer again. Wally just snatched it up and walked to the couch.

"We can't do that to him. Robs ID is important to him." Wally said simply.

"He told you." Conner said slumping down into one of the seats.

"Yeah and he got into serious trouble off Batman for it." Wally snapped "if you want to know who he really is you should wait until he is ready to tell you."

"Wally's right." M'gann said smiling at the red head sitting down next to Conner. Artemis sat next to her boyfriend.

"Give me a little hint?" she whispered in his ear seductively.

"Don't even try it woman." Wally laughed pushing her away slightly but interlocking their hands. Artemis pouted childishly but smiled at her boyfriend.

"Ok, ok, I'll let it go."

They had made little conversation until they saw the two walk back into the kitchen. The girl looked as though she was in intense pain. Wally had just thought he could help Robin in the med bay and even get a few answers for once. Wally noticed the colour had drained out of the boys face, and it was obvious how worried he looked. Wally sat down again and sighed; if Dick didn't want to tell him just yet that was ok. But this time Wally wanted answers.

* * *

**So that's the end of that chapter. I don't know when the next one will be ready but I am writing to now! I promise it wont take long! **

**Let me know how you liked it or hated it! TELL MEEEEE :) **

**I would just like to say a thank you to some readers who wrote to me telling me to take as much time as I needed after what happened. I really appreciate that you can all understand my lack of creative energy. So Thank you :D Hopefully I can keep this up and not disappoint you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is here finally! Unfortunately it's a little weak as I have been crazy busy with my other writing and also all my studies. Ahhh it's crazy how intense it has been haha but any way I got it done so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Young Justice... :'( **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"On the bright side you didn't break your rib." Dick mentioned to Barbara as he looked at the X-rays he had taken. The moment Dick had gotten Barbara into the med bay he tendered to her wounds. She was less than happy with his presence.

"Does it really have to be you to do this?" she asked awkwardly to Dick who stood crossing his arms at her stubbornly.

"I can't check your ribs if you won't let me. Besides we need to keep your secret ID a secret so I'm the only one who can help you, I'm the logical choice here." Barbara groaned and removed her cowl. Dick inwardly winced when he saw the cuts on her face again; her lip had swelled since he last saw it. He was worried about his friend. She had struggled on the walk to the med bay. He could tell she was holding back tears. She was in pain, and he knew he had to help her before going and checking out the manor.

"Turn around then." She growled to Dick who was staring at her face. He jumped slightly at her tone and turned around. Barbara quickly removed her uniform and slipped into one of the medical gowns Dick had gotten out for her. She made a little sound signalling to Dick that she was decent. Dick turned to face her and went straight to work. Barbara went to pull her red hair up into a pony tail but stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She cried out a little and grabbed her side.

"You ok?" Dick asked her, she let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"I'll live. You've had worse than this." Dick chuckled knowingly silently agreeing with her. Dick watched as she tried tying her hair back with one hand and failing miserably before moving in pushing her hands out of the way and taking it into his own hands. Barbara sighed annoyed with herself as Dick did her hair. She felt so useless. Dick moved back around to her front and looked at her forehead. The cut above her eye was stinging badly and it didn't help that blood had been dripping down into her eye. She winced away when Dick gently began cleaning it out.

"This is all probably minor for you right? Is that how you know what you're doing?" she asked quietly. Dick grimaced slightly.

"No injury is minor. Not when it's on someone you count as your family." Dick said after several moments of silence. "I know what I'm doing because I've been in the game since I was nine years old." Dick watched Barbara's expression change into sadness. "What? You knew how old I was when I started."

"I know but that doesn't mean it makes it any easier to believe that the little annoying kid I used to know moonlighted as a crime fighter and put himself in harm's way on more than one occasion." She said smirking slightly. Dick chuckled as he taped a bandage over the cut.

"I need to do some stitches in your arm." He said reaching for the pain killer. Barbara nodded. She had been stitched up by Alfred after some nasty cuts during her training. Dick quickly and cleanly stitched up her arm and wrapped a bandage around it. His face became quite hot when he realized the next wound he would be checking was her rib. He cleared his throat.

"I, ah, need you to slip the dress down so I can see your side." He said trying to sound professional. In actual fact he was trying to forget the fact he was about to see his attractive best friend get half naked in front of him. Barbara's face went as red as his as she slid the gown over her shoulders. Dick could see the nasty bruise forming on her side just underneath her bra. "I'll need to take an X-ray to see if its broken." He said softly. Barbara watched as he placed his cold hand over the bruise. She winced slightly. The coolness of his hand eased the pain.

"Feels good," She sighed before going red "I mean your hands cold...it's making it feel less painful." She quickly added. Dick tried to choke back a smile and helped her to the machine. It didn't take him long. She watched him as he observed her X-rays. She didn't understand how he could be still here helping her when he should be back at the manor looking for Bruce. He was Dick's father; she knew how he felt about Bruce. Why was he not calling someone else to deal with her so he could go find Bruce and Alfred? She was just the weak link, the member who gets hurt, who isn't strong enough to protect herself or her partners.

Dick stood looking at the X-rays longer than necessary. He had seen that her rib wasn't broken the moment he looked at the picture. However he needed some time to think, to go over all the details in his head once again. To try and keep himself some shaking so badly that he thought he might fall over. Bruce was taken. Alfred missing. Alfred...What could have happened to the butler. Had Bruce gotten him out before helping Batgirl? Was he even in the house? Or and Dick really hoped he was wrong, did he get caught up in the blast? Dick shook his head. No he couldn't be thinking about that right now. He needed to focus on getting Barbara patched up so he can get to the cave as soon as possible. Only thinking about the cave made him think about Bruce. Was he alive? Would Talia kill Bruce? Dick had been told that she loved him once, and she knew his secret ID. If Talia had taken Bruce it must have meant that Ra's al Ghul wanted something to do with him.

Dick noticed his hands start shaking. What would Ra's al Ghul want? Where would they be? Would Bruce be able to get out? There were two things that were stopping Dick from leaving. Babs needed help, she was in pain and he needed to stop that, and Bruce he was skilled enough to escape a kidnapping, he wouldn't have let them take him that easily. Had he planned to be taken? Did he know she was coming for him?...Was he abandoning Dick...

Dick cleared his throat; he couldn't think about that right now "On the bright side you didn't break your rib."

"Yeah great." She said absentmindedly. Dick looked at her face closely. She looked down at the floor but he could clearly see the disappointment in her eyes.

"You should be able to be back on patrols in a few days." Dick spoke quietly watching her. She didn't say anything for a while.

"Maybe..." She whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dick snapped. Barbara seemed to come back to reality at his tone. "What's going on Babs?" Barbara sighed loudly again. Dick was worried she was talking a moment ago, only to be silent now. She looked so down on herself.

"I just don't think I'm cut out for this business..." her voice was soft but his words where loud in Dick's ears.

"Don't be stupid Barbara." Was all Dick could manage to say.

"Richard—" she shot at him getting his full attention. "I failed Dick—Bruce needed me and I failed him." Dick didn't respond to her he just gave her an 'are you serious' look. "What?" she snapped slightly annoyed.

"Are you serious?" He finally asked. Barbara heard the anger in his voice. She took a moment before nodding. "Do you know how stupid you sound to me right now?" he growled

"Excuse me?" Barbara snapped back glaring at the boy wonder.

"If you think Bruce will think that than you're an idiot! Do you know how many times I feel like I let him down but he never thinks that. He may not seem like it when he is all Batmaned up but under the cowl he is the most supportive person I know! I've had to stitch him up when he had gotten hurt because of me. Do you know how that makes me feel? Knowing that I got him hurt because I'm not as experienced as he is? I could have gotten him killed! Hell I was nine years old I hardly knew what I was up against. That is until the Joker got a hold of me and he showed me exactly what I had gotten myself into! Bruce got stabbed multiple times trying to save me; he would have died if it wasn't for Alfred! That's on me! Every time I see the scars that he got because of my actions it's like his body is blaming me, but Bruce never forgot to tell me that it wasn't my fault."

Barbara sat looking on at Dick. It was the first time she noticed how pale he looked. She could practically see the worry seeping out of his pours.

"Why are you here then?" She asked suddenly interrupting his lecture. He stopped and gave her a blank look.

"Because you're hurt, and I know that Bruce would be disappointed if I didn't help you first." Dick said simply "He really believes in you Babs, so do I. If you quit it would change everything you're a part of the family now."

Barbara stared at the teen in front of her. He was right. She had been in training for the last year. Her body may not be as capable as Batman or Robin's but she knew if she kept training one day she could be on par with the boy wonder or even the Bat himself. Her father wouldn't let her be a police officer...this was her next shot at the crime fighting business. Did she really want to give up her dream just because she was over ridden by _trained_ assassins? Hell no!

"So you think I should stick to it then?" Barbara asked looking at Dick who stood in front of her, his blue eyes blazing. He nodded.

"Of course I do, you're doing so well Babs! And I know Bruce feels the same way, behind closed doors all he can talk about is what training we will be doing with you the next day, you have real potential! You have to keep it up Babs. Don't just give up because of one mistake. Besides I may need your help one day." Dick chuckled.

"Then let's go." Barbara said grabbing a needle of morphine off the tray next to her. Dick couldn't move quickly enough to stop her from jabbing the needle into her arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked rushing forward grabbing the needle out of Barbara's hand. She just smiled up at him.

"I'm coming with you of course." Dick shook his head shocked.

"An hour ago you could hardly stand! You have a bruised rib for God sake." Barbara scoffed

"I bet you have fought with injuries a lot worse than a bruised rib and a twisted ankle. Give me a break Dick, I'm not a China Doll, and I'm going to help you if you like it or not!"

"Babs—"

"Richard Grayson do not try and stop me! Now hurry up and get ready. I'm just as worried about Bruce and Alfred as you and I want to find the bitch who took them!" Dick watched as she pulled the gown over her head. He quickly tuned.

"I don't like this idea Bab's. This isn't some novice villain where talking about. This is Talia Al Ghul were talking about, where going to be going up against the league of shadows. There dangerous."

"Ah yeah I think I know, look what they did to my face." Barbara laughed. Dick groaned at her attitude.

"You know when I said I may need your help I didn't mean now, you're injured!" Dick asked more to himself. Barbara just laughed.

"Pretty sure that painkiller has killed any pain!" What Dick didn't understand was that all she wanted to do was find Bruce and make up her failure to him. She still felt as though she had something to prove to the two of them. And sitting around in a hospital bed waiting for Robin to do it all was not going to cut it, not for her anyway. She was determined to regain the trust in herself.

Dick on the other hand was not so happy about the arrangement Barbara had just put forward. But he knew her too well to know that even if he said she couldn't go she would. A part of him thought of tying her up and leaving her in the hands of the team but something was telling him that that wouldn't go down very well. She would most likely convince them to untie her and she would come running in any way.

Dick was just worried that she was not ready for the danger of this mission. She had only just started doing patrols, and this wasn't some petty crimes she would be stopping. They would be going up against trained fighters. Not that, that fact put of the newbie. If anything Dick thought she seemed a little too keen to get in there and find the two missing persons. However inwardly he knew he may need her help.

"I'll contact the League... they need to know." Dick said walking out of the room. Barbara grabbed his hand.

"They'll want to help Dick. Bruce wouldn't like that, especially if he knew about Talia's attack." Dick looked at her with wide eyes. Had her deducing seriously improved that much in the last year for her to know of Bruce's affair with the assassin? Or was she just putting it to the notion that Batman was the world's greatest detective? Robin couldn't think about that right now.

"I wasn't going to ask them for help, nor will I let them if they insist. Gotham is our city, they know to stay out." Robin noted leading a limping Batgirl down the hall. They entered the kitchen. The team all looked to them. Wally stared at his best friend eyes asking the questions Dick knew he would have to answer later, but for now all he could do was focus on finding his family.

"I'm taking Batgirl back to the cave, and then tending to some business. I may be gone for a while." Dick simply said before grabbing Barbara's hand and walking her into the main cave. Artemis gave a loud snort.

"Secrets as usual!"

* * *

Robin pulled up the intercom and called the watchtower. It didn't take long for Flash to pop up onto the screen. The Flash looked between the two teens before laughing loudly.

"Makes sense Batman would recruit another kid." At that statement Superman walked into the screen and groaned.

"I thought he was kidding when he said he found more help." Robin cleared his throat.

"We were attacked at our home. Batman has been taken by Ra's al Ghul's men." Robin stated as though it was nothing. Batgirl was impressed by this calmness. She watched the expressions of the two superheros faces change. Superman was the first to speak.

"We'll be there in a second!" he shouted

"NO!" Robin quickly stopped him "This is a family matter. We will handle this alone."

"Richard, if he has been kidnapped then it is in the Leagues' best interest to help him. He is our friend too." Flash said seriously. Robin shook his head.

"Batman has told you countless times that Gotham is our territory. We will deal with this. Besides its Batman we're talking about he has most likely already broken out, but if he hasn't it's up to us to help him. Not you, please do not involve yourselves. We can handle this; it's what he trained us to do." Batgirl watched Robin as he spoke, she noticed his hands slightly shaking, he was desperate to get out and find Batman.

"Look, despite what you're saying we can't just let you deal with this by yourselves." Superman said in a matter of fact kind of way. Batgirl glared at the screen.

"With all due respect Superman, Batman wouldn't want you involved, to be quite honest I doubt he'd be happy we told you." She made a point of giving Robin a disapproving look. Superman looked angrily at the new Bat.

"I'm not really sure your word accounts for much, we don't even know who you are." Superman said snidely to Batgirl. Robin's fists clenched. He summed up the biggest bat glare he could muster,

"Her word accounts for plenty." He snapped "and I'm starting to think she was right, it was a mistake to tell you." Robin gave Batgirl an apologetic look before shaking his head and looking back up to the two supers "Look you can go look for him if you really want to—but stay out of Gotham." He growled before shutting the feed down before the two men could respond. Batgirl looked at Robin who looked angry. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the tubes.

"Let's go get our Bat back."

* * *

**So yeah like I said weak haha but oh well. Hope you all like it kinda :)**

**Hit me up with a review if you have an opinion about it :)**


End file.
